Wonders of the Mind
by NotWriteInTheHead
Summary: There's been many a moments when he has absolutely no idea what she's thinking. He's sure that by tomorrow morning THIS will most definitely be one of those moments.              Is anyone good at these summaries...really?


**This is my first Naruto fic. Therefore, it is also my first time writing Naruto or Sakura. Hopefully…I didn't completely mess them both up. And hopefully…you all enjoy it. No beta, so sadly all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters…**

He's been in love with the pink haired medic-nin for years. She's reciprocated for the last five and within those five, there's been many a moments when he has absolutely no idea what she's thinking. He's sure that by tomorrow morning THIS will most definitely be one of those moments.

Now granted he's a bit of an idiot(he'll never admit it out loud) he prides himself on the knowledge he's gained about his Sakura-chan over the years. If even just a little. What makes her tick, what makes her smile, that even though she still protests whenever he takes her to Ichiraku, she's actually grown to enjoy ramen if only because it reminds her of the good days - before the life of a ninja took away their innocence and back when Sasuke was still their friend…still alive - and she miss those days.

But sitting at the table, his precious ramen long since abandon(he'll have to reheat it later, hopefully it's not to soggy) watching her yell an scream an flap her arms around, he can't for the life of him figure out what he's done to make her so angry at him… or if it's even HIM she's angry at…

"…and sometimes I…I just hate you…"

He let out a long sigh, yeah, he's the reason for her anger. Though he still doesn't know why. Going down the list of his usual assaults, he can't remember committing any of them as of recently. He didn't buy her a dress that was two sizes to big, he didn't get drunk an accidentally divulge their sex life to the guys, he didn't even unknowingly call her fat. He didn't DO anything. Except apparently he did and since he can't think of what it was, he's going to have to be an actual participant in this argument.

"…and you just pretend everything's ok…"

"Whose pretending here?" He ignores the pissed off expression he can all but see. "Sakura please just tell me what this is about." The second the words tumble out of his mouth, he knew it was the wrong words.

She glared at him…most definitely the wrong words. "Have you not been listening to me Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Honestly, no because you're not making any sense," he responds, blowing the bangs out of his face out of frustration. Why did that sound like the wrong thing too? Is there even a right answer?

Sakura's face has begun to show a nice shade of red and her lips were in an expressionless grim line. "Well if I'm not making any sense maybe you should just…just break-up with me an be done with it," she finishes bringing her hands to her hips.

Wait, what…no, no, no, "no, no, no.' He quickly gets up, closing the distance between them, bringing her hands to his chest, holding them with his own. She wasn't looking at him anymore. He needs her to look at him. "Sakura-chan, please…look at me." That broken voice wasn't his, was it?

It seemed like he'd waited an eternity for her to bring her eyes to meet his. But she does. And she looks broken. But at least she's looking at him. "Please. I'm sorry ok. I…I just get frustrated sometimes when I can't remember what I did to make you so angry. I don't like you angry(sad)…I don't like you unhappy(sad)." He's hoping she could see all he couldn't say in his eyes, like she always said she could.

It's quiet for a long time. She's not looking at him again. Is it over, he hopes its over. He really doesn't like arguing with her…is that her whimpering? Oh no, the only thing worst than angry(sad) Sakura is crying Sakura(cuz she's sad).

"Oh god Naruto…" is all he hears her say, the rest is muffled by his shirt because now she's crying hysterically in his arms. He remembers briefly, Kiba telling him once, that whenever Hinata cries, he just waits her out. And so he waits.

He isn't sure how much time has gone by or when they ended up on the kitchen floor. Sakura clinging, almost desperately to him in between his pulled up knees, still facing him. But they have and she is. He hopes he's waited long enough because he can't stand this anymore. He needs to know what is upsetting her so much.

"Sakura-chan. Please just tell me what's wrong. I can't make it better unless I know what IT is." He wait's a little longer…maybe she didn't hear him. "Sakura…"

"I'm sorry," she interrupts, looking at him. "I just…" Something seems to have clicked in her head because she breathes in and that lost, sad look she had only a second ago is completely gone. She untangles her arms from his, bringing them to grip his shoulder. "Promise me Naruto, that you'll never leave me. Promise." She's waiting for him now.

He could've sworn he's promised her this a million times, "Sakura-chan where is this…"

"Just promise me Naruto. That you won't die or leave me for someone else. Promise you won't leave and never come back. Promise me we'll always be together. Promise that we'll have kids and the big house with the white picket fence and the dog. Promise, don't think, don't ask, just promise me first."

"I promise," he answers her, fully intending to give her all that and whatever else she wanted. Because he loved her and that's what you do. That's what he does.

She's in his arms again, hugging him. "Good because I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispers in his ear quietly.

"What's this all about?" he asks when she pulls away.

She looks at their joined hands, resting on her lap and sighs, "Shikamaru is not back yet." Right. He knew that already. He doesn't know what the big deal is. "The rest of his team came back. I…I uh, treated them. One didn't make it." No. "It wasn't good Naruto," she looks at him again. "I didn't even notice he wasn't with them until Ino told me. I caught her crying on the bench on the way home. She's pregnant Naruto and she's scared," she sighed, taking a breath, then continued. "She looked so lost and I couldn't say anything to make her feel better. What if he doesn't come back?"

"He'll come back. He always comes back. As lazy as he is, he always comes back." He's not sure if he says it to make her feel better or himself. He's not even sure if it's the truth. He just doesn't know what else to say to her, because now he's scared that one of his friends isn't coming back…another one.

"I don't want that to be me," she says quietly, interrupting his thoughts.

And now he knows everything and he doesn't like the way it's sitting in his gut. He thought she knew. He thought he told her. He knows he told her before….he'll just have to remind her. Hopefully it sticks this time.

"Hey, listen to me ok," he gets on his knees, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I will never, ever leave you. I'll always be here ok. I'll go and I will come back. If for nothing else, because I don't want to see you cry. I don't want you alone." He hopes she's getting it. He needs her to get it. "Me and you…forever ok. I'm not going to take a day less." He tries to smile but he really wants to cry…because his girlfriend doesn't know how much he would do for her and Ino is sad and Shikamaru is not back yet.

He doesn't know what to do.

"Marry me," he says after a moment and he's not sure where it came from but it's out there and so he goes with it. "I want to take care of you. I want to leave and come back to you, forever."

"We don't need to get married for you to do that."

"…" That's not what he wanted to hear, he's about to protest, but her hand is covering his mouth and he realizes she wasn't done.

"I'm wasn't done." See. "I'm…kind of tired of my name." Huh. "And we can't have you being the last Uzumaki there is, now can we?"

"Is that a yes?" He ask hesitantly, 'cuz dumb or not, he's not sure.

"If you're not kissing me very soon, well, I'm just not sure I'll be as gullible as…"

And now he's kissing her. Putting all his happiness and sadness and frustration into it. His left hand cupping her cheek, while his right is combing through her hair. And everything feels so good. He wants to stay here and kiss her until their lips are bruised and puffy. He wants to make love to her…but he can't because Shikamaru is not back yet. Shikamaru needs to back. So he pulls away and he's at the door because he's not sure he'll be able to leave if he waits any longer.

But she's fast and right behind him, "where are you going?" She asks simply. No anger. No sadness. Just a simple question.

So he gives her a simple answer. "I have to find him. He needs to be here."

She nods, "just make sure…"

"I'll be back," he kisses her and smiles trying to reassure her.

She nods again, "You both will."

This time he nods, "I have to…"

"Go," she finishes, pushing him out the door.

There's been many moments when he has absolutely no idea what she's thinking, but she almost always knows exactly what he's thinking.

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I hope I didn't completely screw the Naruto universe over with my crappy fic. Please review….and on a side note any couplings are purely for the story and I don't actually ship any of them. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
